jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Dac
|Sonnen=1: Daca |Monde=1 |Klasse=Aquarisch |Landschaft=Ozean, vereinzelte Inseln |Atmosphäre=Sauerstoffgemisch |Klima=sehr feucht |Sehenswürdigkeiten=Wissensbank, Mkbuto, Ocean Floor CaféDie Ruinen von Coruscant |Zusammensetzung= |Gravitation= |Durchmesser=11.030 km |Tageslänge=21 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=398 lokale Tage, entspricht 348,25 Standardtagen |Ureinwohner=Mon Calamari, Quarren |Einwanderer=Menschen |Einwohnerzahl=27,5 Milliarden *49% Quarren *46% Mon Calamari * 4% Menschen * 1% andere |Sprache=Quarrenese, Mon Calamari |Städte=Coral City, Riffheim, Schaumwanderstadt |Besitzer= |Regierung=Rat der CalamariClone Wars |Importe=Nahrung, Medizin, Technologie |Exporte=Marine Nahrungsmittel, Hochtechnologie, Waffen, Raumschiffe |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme *Galaktisches Imperium *Rebellen-Allianz *Neue Republik *Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen }} Der Planet Mon Calamari, auch Calamari genannt, ist eine fast völlig von Wasser bedeckte Welt im Äußeren Rand. Er wird hauptsächlich von Mon Calamari und Quarren bewohnt, die ihren Planeten als Dac bezeichnen. Der Name „Mon Calamari“ wurde dem Planeten erst von der Galaktischen Republik gegeben, die ihn nach der ihrer Meinung nach vorherrschenden Spezies benannte, ein Vorgehen, das von den Quarren als diskriminierend empfunden wurde. Die Mon Calamari und Quarren leben sowohl in schwimmenden Städten verschiedenster Größen auf der Meeresoberfläche als auch in Städten am Meeresgrund und in Siedlungen auf vereinzelten Inseln. Architektur Die Architektur der Städte auf Mon Calamari zeigt die Naturverbundenheit beider Völker und ihren Willen, mit der Natur in Einklang zu leben. Die Bauart der Gebäude lässt den Eindruck entstehen, dass es sich nicht um totes Baumaterial, sondern um Kunstwerke aus den zur Konstruktion benötigten Materialien handelt. Schwimmende Städte thumb|left|Eine schwimmende Stadt wird angegriffen Ein Großteil der Mon Calamari und Quarren leben in schwimmenden Städten an der Oberfläche der Ozeane. Diese Städte sind nicht fest mit dem Meeresgrund verankert, dennoch behalten sie meist ihre Position bei, damit sie von Schiffen leichter gefunden werden können. Die Beweglichkeit der Städte kann aber dafür genutzt werden, um schweren Stürmen auszuweichen. Es gibt sie in verschiedensten Größen, die kleinsten haben nur einige Tausend Einwohner, die größten wie Coral City einige Zehnmillionen. Die Mon Calamari bewohnen bevorzugt die oberen Bereiche der Städte, während die Quarren lieber in den unter Wasser gelegenen Teilen wohnen. Unterwasserstädte Die unter Wasser gelegen Städte sind meist von geringerer Größe als die schwimmenden Städte. Die meisten von ihnen, besonders die von Mon Calamari bewohnten wie Aquarius sind, um das Leben dort zu erleichtern, von einer luftgefüllten Begrenzung umgeben. Zwar könnten die Mon Calamari auch ohne Luft leben, aber zum einen würde dies die meisten Besucher zum Tragen schwerer Taucheranzüge zwingen, andererseits müssten alle technischen Geräte wasserdicht gebaut werden, die Gebäude würden schneller verschmutzen und die Kälte und der enorme Druck wären auf Dauer mehr als lästig. Viele der nur von Quarren bewohnten Städte sind nicht von Lufthüllen umgeben und beinhalten Bergwerke. Schiffswerften Die kleineren Schiffswerften der Mon Calamari, in denen Jäger und Frachter gebaut werden, befinden sich an der Oberfläche auf den Inseln des Planeten, wie zum Beispiel bei der Unter-Wasser-Stadt Hikahi, die an eine größere Insel grenzt, auf der sich die größte planetare Werft des Planeten befindet. Die berühmten Werften für die mehrere Kilometer großen Sternkreuzer der Mon Calamari befinden sich jedoch im Orbit des Planeten. Es handelt sich dabei um gigantische Konstruktionen, welche die Größe der Kreuzer noch einmal um ein Vielfaches übertreffen. Tierwelt Die Gewässer Mon Calamaris werden von verschiedenen, teils gefährlichen, Tieren bewohnt. Zu nennen wären u.a. die haiähnlichen Krakanas, die wahrlich alles fressen, riesige, aber harmlose Seeschnecken, die sich unter Zuhilfenahme der Macht von Plankton ernährten, die gefährlichen, intelligenten Whaladons und die durchscheinenden, tintenfischähnlichen Sussimi. Eine wahre Besonderheit sind die so genannten NanosterneEingenübersetzung von Nano Star. Bei ihnen handelt es sich jedoch nicht wirklich um Tiere, sondern um mechanische Droiden. Da sie sich aber anscheinend vermehren, werden sie von einigen Wissenschaftlern dennoch zur Tierwelt gezählt. Bevölkerung thumb|Ackbar, ein typischer Mon Calamari Das Verhältnis der Mon Calamari und Quarren zueinander ist stets von wechselnder Güte. Es schwankte von fast absoluter Kooperation während der imperialen Besatzung bis hin zu offener Gewalt. In der Frühzeit des Planeten waren die Quarren noch ein primitives Volk, während die Mon Calamari technisch deutlich weiter entwickelt waren. In den Köpfen der Quarren entwickelte sich langsam ein Hass auf die Mon Calamari, die ihre Welt bewohnten, und sie begaben sich aus den Tiefen des Ozeans in die höheren Bereiche, in denen die Mon Calamari wohnten, um diese zu besiegen, doch diesen war es mit ihrer überlegenen Technologie ein Leichtes, den Sieg davon zu tragen. Sie vernichteten die Quarren jedoch nicht völlig, da sie sie noch für nützlich hielten. So zogen sie die Kinder der Quarren bei sich auf und brachten ihnen ihre Ideale bei. Die Quarren wurden in den nächsten Jahrhunderten zu perfekten Bergleuten, die am Meeresgrund Erze abbauten, welche die Mon Calamari weiterverarbeiteten um sie für ihre Bauvorhaben bis hin zu ihren gewaltigen Raumkreuzern nutzten. Doch mit der Zeit verschlechterte sich die Beziehung wieder und in den Klonkriegen kämpften Mon Calamari und Quarren erneut gegeneinander. Die spätere Besetzung durch das Imperium schweißte die beiden Völker aber erneut eng zusammen, da sie sich nun gemeinsam gegen einen Feind wehren mussten. Zur Zeit der Neuen Republik begannen die Beziehungen sich aber wiederum zu verschlechtern, da die Quarren die Mitgliedschaft der Mon Calamari in der dafür verantwortlich machten, dass ihr Planet zweimal angegriffen wurde und schwere Schäden davon trug. Daher drängten sie darauf, sich von der Republik zu isolieren, einige gründeten sogar Terrorzellen, um dies mit Gewalt durchzusetzen. Geschichte Aufbruch zu den Sternen Schon immer sahen die Mon Calamari die Sterne als Inseln im galaktischen Meer an und verspürten eine tiefe Seensucht, diese zu erforschen. Als es ihnen gelang, Weltraumtechnologie zu entwickeln, drangen sie in den Orbit ihres Planeten vor und errichteten dort Wohneinrichtungen und Labore, in denen sie die Schwerelosigkeit und Antriebstechnologie für ihre Raumkreuzer erforschten. Nach über einem Jahrhundert der Entwicklung waren sie endlich soweit, den Schritt aus ihrem System zu wagen und sie gründeten Kolonien auf verschiedenen Planeten wie Ruisto und Mantana. Ebenso begannen sie, Bergwerke auf Asteroiden, in denen die Quarren verschiedene Erze abbauten, zu konstruieren. Alte Republik Schließlich trafen die Sternkreuzer der Mon Calamari zum ersten Mal auf andere Raumschiffe im Weltall, Schiffe der Galaktischen Republik, mit denen sie den ersten Kontakt herstellten. Wann genau dies der Fall war, ist nicht bekannt, es muss aber vor 3956 VSY gewesen sein, da Revan in diesem Jahr einen Quarren auf Taris traf. Die Mon Calamari wollten sofort engere Bindungen zur Republik knüpfen und von deren Wissen über den Weltraum profitieren, doch den Quarren waren die Fremdlinge suspekt und sie rieten zur Vorsicht. Die Republik hatte Mon Calamari zwar bereits durch Sonden entdeckt und beobachtet, doch zählte man den Planeten nur zu einer von zahllosen bewohnten Welten, die zu weit entfernt waren, um von Interesse zu sein. Nach der Kontaktaufnahme änderte sich dies jedoch und bis zum Ende der Republik war Mon Calamari ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Republik geworden und sowohl Mon Calamari als auch Quarren waren im Senat vertreten. Klonkriege thumb|left|[[Kit Fisto im Einsatz auf Mon Calamari]] Während der Zeit, in der die Separatisten die Republik verließen, schloss sie auch der korrupte Quarren-Senator Tikkes, verführt von den Angeboten Graf Dookus, der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme an und führte Teile der Mon Calamarischen Streitkräfte in die Schlacht von Kamino, in der sie aber geschlagen wurden. Nachdem die Mon Calamari die Große Armee der Republik zur Hilfe auf ihren Planeten holten, kam es zur Schlacht von Mon Calamari, bei der die Mon Calamari die Separatisten vertreiben wollten. Die Quarren schienen mit Hilfe der Kampfdroiden der Konföderation die Übermacht zu haben, doch die Mon Calamari erhielten schließlich die benötigte Hilfe bestehend aus einer Armee von Klonkriegern unter der Führung des Jedi-Meisters Kit Fisto. Fisto wurde ausgewählt, da er als Nautolaner die Fähigkeit unter Wasser zu atmen für sich nutzen konnte. Dies war sehr wichtig, da die komplette Schlacht unter Wasser stattfand. Der Jedi warf während der Schlacht einige gebündelte Wasserbälle, welche er mit Hilfe der Macht erstellen konnte, auf eine zerstörerische Waffe der Quarren. Besetzung durch das Imperium Während die Republik die Mon Calamari und Quarren als wertvolle Mitglieder der Gesellschaft schätzen, sah das Galaktische Imperium nach seiner Machtergreifung 19 VSY etwas anders in ihnen, nämlich ideale Sklaven. Großmoff Tarkin befahl folglich einen Angriff auf diese beiden Völker. Jegliche Versuche zur Verhandlung mit dem Imperium scheiterten. Da einige mit den Mon Calamari unzufriedene Quarren die Verteidigungsschilde senkten, als die Imperiale Flotte ankam, hatten die verteidigenden Mon Calamari, deren Schiffe in der ganzen Galaxis verstreut und kaum bewaffnet waren, nicht den Hauch einer Chance zur Gegenwehr und mussten kapitulieren; zumindest vorerst. Viele Quarren und Mon Calamari wurden zu Sklaven des Imperiums, unter ihnen Ackbar, der zum persönlichen Diener und Dolmetscher Tarkins wurde. Doch die Mon Calamari und die meisten Quarren waren nicht willens, ihren Unterdrückern bereitwillig zu dienen. Sie sabotierten imperiale Fertigungsanlagen, produzierten mit Absicht minderwertige Produkte für das Imperium und schafften heimlich Waffen zur späteren Verwendung beiseite. Auch die Werften der Mon Calamari brachten dem Imperium nicht den gewünschten und erwarteten Nutzen. Die Technologie der Mon Calamari war auf ihren Körperbau und den der Quarren abgestimmt, wodurch menschliche Techniker Schwierigkeiten hatten, diese zu bedienen. Außerdem waren die Werften nicht mit den imperalen Standarts vereinbar, wodurch der dortige Bau von Sternzerstörern in weite Ferne rückte. Ein mutiger Versuch der imperialen Konstrukteure, Schiffe im Design der Mon Calamari zu bauen, scheiterte daran, dass die Anzeigen nicht frontal, sondern, entsprechend der Mon Calamarischen Augenstellung, seitlich angebracht waren und die Steuerungen eine Körperkontrolle voraussetzte, über die die meisten Menschen nicht verfügten, sodass die imperialen Crews die Schiffe nicht bedienen konnten. Letztlich begannen die aufständischen Einheimischen sogar, imperiale Schiffe, die in den Werften repariert werden sollten, zu sabotieren. Dem Imperium ging dies nun endgültig zu weit und sie begannen, um ihre Sklaven einzuschüchtern, den Planeten zu bombardieren und zerstörten drei schwimmende Städte. Aufstand und Beitritt zu den Rebellen Diese Maßnahmen des Imperium hatten jedoch den gegenteiligen Effekt, anstatt dass die Mon Calamari und Quarren sich aus Furcht vor weiterer Zerstörung beugten, begannen sie unter Führung des kürzlich von der Rebellen-Allianz befreiten Ackbar sich offen gegen das Imperium zu wenden. Zunächst kämpften sie bloß mit Küchengeräten, Werkzeugen und ihren bloßen Fäusten. Schon bald gelangten sie aber an ihre geheimen Waffenlagen und erbeutete imperiale Waffen, so dass sie das Imperium von ihrer Heimatwelt vertreiben konnten. Doch der Gegenschlag des Imperiums ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Kapitän Firmus Piett sammelte eine Flotte über Coruscant und brach mit ihr nach Mon Calamari auf. Diese Flotte konnte von Ackbar, den Schiffen der Mon Calamari, die in Windeseile mit Waffensystemen, regenerativen Schilden und Zielerfassungssensoren ausgestattet wurden, und der Flotte der Rebellen abgewehrt werden und Piett musste sich zurückziehen. Das Imperium verlor daraufhin das Interesse an Mon Calamari, da seine Admiräle für einen derart entlegen Planeten, dessen Bevölkerung stets Widerstand leistete und dessen Nutzen für das Imperium stark begrenzt war, nicht noch eine Flotte riskieren wollten. Doch zunächst schloss Mon Calamari sich nicht offiziell der Rebellen-Allianz an, da man im Calamarischen Rat fürchtete, dass sich die Quarren gegen einen erneuten Beitritt in eine primär von Menschen geführte Organisation aussprechen könnten. Das Militär unterstützte unter Ackbars Führung die Rebellen aber nach besten Kräften. Nach der Schlacht von Yavin änderte sich jedoch die Meinung des Calamarischen Rates und Mon Calamari wurde ein offizielles Mitglied der Allianz und stellte einen großen Teil der Rebellenflotte, die mit den Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzern nun endlich über den Imperialen Sternzerstörern ebenbürtige Schiffe verfügte. thumb|Die Weltenvernichter verwüsten Mon Calamari Nachdem in der Schlacht von Endor der Imperator getötet wurde und die Allianz Freier Planeten ausgerufen wurde, wurde Mon Calamari ein Gründungsmitglied dieser Allianz, ebenso wie später der Neuen Republik, und entsandte Ackbar als Unterzeichner der ersten und zweiten Proklamation. Neue Republik und Galaktische Allianz Auch nach der Schlacht von Endor blieb Mon Calamari nicht vom Krieg verschont. Im Jahr 10 NSY griff der wiedergeborene Imperator Palpatine den Planeten an, welcher eigentlich schon vom Todesstern vernichtet werden sollte. In der folgenden Schlacht verwüsteten seine Weltenvernichter unter anderem die Städte Heurkea und Ke-Piru, weshalb die Bevölkerung nach Da Soocha evakuiert wurde. Dennoch konnten die Weltenvernichter schließlich vernichtet werden. Das Wrack einer dieser Weltenvernichter, der Nullifier-5, rostet noch immer im Ozean vor sich hin, da eine Bergung zu aufwändig wäre. Im Jahr 11 NSY griff Admiral Daala während ihres Feldzuges Mon Calamari an und zerstörte die Stadt Riffheim und richtete bei weiteren schwere Schäden an. Ackbar griff schließlich in die Schlacht ein und vernichtete mit der Sternenflut eines von Daalas Schiffen. Sie ergriff daraufhin mit dem Erscheinen einer Flotte der Neuen Republik die Flucht.Der Geist des dunklen Lords Die schwimmenden Städte mussten wieder aufgebaut worden sein, da Lando Calrissian und Mara Jade im Jahr 17 NSY einige Zeit in ihnen verbrachten.Rebellion der Verlorenen thumb|left|Mon Calamari im Jahr [[137 NSY]] Nach dem Fall von Coruscant 27 NSY durch die Yuuzhan Vong wurde Mon Calamari zum zeitweiligen Sitz des Senats der Galaktischen Föderation freier Allianzen unter dem Vorsitz von Cal Omas. 29 NSY, einige Zeit nach der Schlacht von Ebaq war eine große Flotte bestehend aus Schiffen wie der Guardian oder der Right to Rule und eine große Zahl Flottenkommandeure, darunter Garm Bel Iblis, Eldo Davip, Traest Kre'fey, Sien Sovv und Keyan Farlander, hier stationiert. Das Ensemble stellte der versammelten Flotte einen Plan zur Rückeroberung Imperial Citys vor. Während ein Teil der Flotte nach Coruscant aufbrechen und die mangelhaften Verteidigungslinien überwinden sollten, blieb der andere bei Mon Calamari und verteidigte den Planeten gegen Nas Chokas angreifende Flotte. Obwohl es in der Schlacht Jaina Solo und den Zwillingssonnen gelang, einen Yammosk zu zerstören, wendete sich das Blatt gegen die Galaktische Allianz, bis Chokas Flotte in den Hyperraum verschwand, da der Planet Zonama Sekot in Coruscants Orbit aufgetaucht war. Mit der Rückeroberung Coruscants verlor Mon Calamari seine Position als galaktische Hauptwelt.NJO-Romanreihe, bitte spezifizieren, welcher Roman welchen Teil abdeckt Hinter den Kulissen Im Saga Edition Core Rulebook wird das Bevölkerungsverhälltniss auf Mon Calamari mit 60% Quarren, 39% Mon Calamari und 1% andere Spezies angegeben. Ebenso ist dort von drei Monden die Rede, was im Widerspruch zu anderen Quellen steht. Quellen *''Clone Wars'' *''Der Geist des dunklen Lords'' *''Rebellion der Verlorenen'' *''Wege des Schicksals'' *''Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' *''Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Empire at War'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Calamari-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Planeten mit größeren Raumwerften cs:Mon Calamari en:Dac es:Mon Calamari (planeta) fr:Mon Calamari it:Mon Calamari (Pianeta) nl:Dac ru:Дак fi:Mon Calamari